


First Kiss, Last Dance

by St0rybr00ke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Dances, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, The Ark, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: Bellamy goes to the dance to keep an eye on Octavia from afar, going as far to don a mask and blend in with the dancers. But somehow a certain boy ends up dragging him into a dance and after a bit of an intense slow dance Bellamy realizes Octavia has disappeared and there's an unnerving amount of guards now present.





	First Kiss, Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (I saw the video of Bob and Richard dancing to Despacito on IG and I haven't been able to get it out of my head so I had to fic it. If you haven't seen it go find it now and if you didn't ship Murphamy or Richard/Bob before you'll definitely ship it after my soft boys are so gay for each other. Very shocking but here's an innocent fic from me :D )

Bellamy glanced around what was usually the dining hall. The lights were dimmed, some old classic pop song was playing over the speakers and teenage couples crowded the dance floor. Bellamy had to admit he felt a bit like a creep, him being twenty-one, an employed adult member of society, and here he was creeping at a dance for the students, all either 18 or under. But he reminded he was just here to keep an eye on Octavia. He's been hanging back in the corner with his eyes glued to her the entire time. She wasn't really dancing with anyone (thank god, Bellamy was far too overprotective over his little sister to just stand back and watch his little sister grind up against some guy like some of the girls are). He's dressed like the rest of them, a suit and he managed to snag one of the ridiculous lace masks he found on the table outside. He only owned one suit and it was a bit tight on him. He'd last worn it when he was 19, his girlfriend at the time was 18 and had wanted to go to one of these stupid 'end of year' dances that they held for the students. Apparently back on Earth they had dances like these and they were called 'prom'. They had decided to continue the tradition up on The Ark in an attempt to give the newly transported teens a sense of normalcy, Bellamy supposed at least. He took a sip of the punch from his cup as he leaned against the wall and kept his eyes firmly locked onto his little sister.

Sometimes he envied the other people on The Ark for not having siblings. With the one child policy and ID checks so strict it was pretty much impossible for a second child to slip through unnoticed. Hell, the only way they'd managed to get Octavia this far was by hiding her in a tiny spot underneath the floor and either stealing rations or giving up their own so she could eat. They didn't have siblings to be protective over and Bellamy's life was a whole other story. If he wasn't protective there were major consequences. Octavia would be imprisoned and executed the day she turned 18, both Bellamy and his mother would be executed for hiding her, and just like that the Blake name would be totally eradicated from existence. His whole life revolved around keeping Octavia safe, hidden, educating her, feeding her, protecting her. It was a burden but one he endured because he truly loved her. He had to admit he was enjoying just watching her like this. He'd never seen her this happy, this open. She was laughing and smiling, she was absolutely thrilled as she stood with a group of kids who were actually her age. Octavia was able to joke and play around with people who were like her, not just sit in Bellamy and his mother's quarters and read the same books over and over and talk about the same mundane things. She put on a brave face and teased with Bellamy but he knew it got on her nerves being constantly holed up. 

He watched as Octavia doubled over with laughter, her hand flying to her mouth as she let out a full hearted laugh. Bellamy was even able to catch a bit of it over the music and to him it was better than the music. It was absolutely wonderful to hear her laugh. Suddenly the pop song faded and it turned into a slow dance. Out of nowhere Bellamy's line of sight to Octavia was suddenly obstructed. The figure was just taller than him by just barely an inch, but he's not intimidating. Bellamy scowled and took a moment to focus on what was in front of him. It was a boy in a shabby looking suit, it looked out of place with the brand new masquerade mask and behind the eye holes were a set of absolutely piercing blue eyes, they're bright like the pictures Bellamy had seen of the blue skies on Earth, but they seem hazy. Bellamy scowled and stiffened up, straightening his shoulders as if it would make a difference in their physical height difference. 

"Sorry, can I help you?" Bellamy asked a bit ruder than he intended. Instead of being off put, the male in front of him gave him a shit eating grin. From what Bellamy can tell he's got a very sharp jaw, and his nose looked like it had been broken at least once in his lifetime. 

"You've been standing alone like a goddamn wallflower for the last hour. Why would you show up if you don't plan on dancing?" The voice was rough but not with malice. Bellamy didn't know it yet, but one day he would miss the day that said boy in front of him didn't speak to him with a hateful tone. Right now it hit him how sketchy it must look that he's been lurking in the corner just watching the dancing teens. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly before giving a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Not much for dancing. More of a people watcher." He answered simply as he attempted to peer past the stranger's shoulder to see his sister. But the sudden interruption moved his head so Bellamy couldn't peer past him.

"Yeah? Well people watching is creepy. Come on." The boy suddenly grabbed Bellamy's hand and was pulling him out to the dance floor. Bellamy resisted but for looking scrawny the kid was apparently pretty lean and seemed strong. Bellamy could've shoved him away but the last thing he needed was getting his ID checked and ending up in his superior's office being questioned as to why he as at a teen dance. He didn't think he could exactly explain that away with an excuse. So he let the boy drag him to the outskirts of the floor and all the while kept trying to catch a glimpse of Octavia. Suddenly the kid was in front of him again and things started out pretty innocently. Bellamy awkwardly placed his hands on the boy's hips. He could feel the sharp hip bones through the thin suit. He's a bit caught off guard when the boy absent mindedly drapes his arms around Bellamy's shoulders. Bellamy remembered in Earth studies hearing that something like this would be out of place on Earth, but with The Ark's strict population policy, same sex relationships were supported and actually encouraged now. He always found himself thinking up odd facts. Probably from all the little tidbits of information he had stowed away in school to tell Octavia about later when he got home. The music was quiet and soothing and the boy's body was warm against and alive in the palm of Bellamy's hands. 

"So... What's your name?" The boy suddenly asked. Bellamy noticed that the boy abruptly inched just a bit closer to him. He probably just realized that he wouldn't be able to hear Bellamy over the music. The song was soft but the speakers were still loud enough to make a conversation difficult. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and was quickly met with the boy pulling a mocking face and insultingly shrugging his shoulders back at Bellamy. The boy didn't say anything else, just raising a brow over his mask questioningly. 

"I thought this was a masquerade. Wouldn't it ruin the whole point of this dance if I told you my name?" Bellamy pointed out. He's still stiff, but he somehow becomes even stiffer when he feels the boy beginning to wrap his arms around his neck. He heard the boy chuckle as he began to slowly sway his hips to the music. Bellamy was still stiff as a board. Why was this kid so pushy? It was making Bellamy paranoid. What was his problem? The kid sighed and took another step towards Bellamy. Their chests weren't touching yet but the boy (because that is what he was) was now close enough that when he exhaled a hot breath through parted lips Bellamy could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. Bellamy remembered his school dance, how they had daringly snuck just a little bit of vodka into their punch. The teenagers now were just as daring as he had been, willing to break the rules even if there was a risk of of getting sent to the Sky Box until they were 18. 

"How about this, I'll make you a deal." the kid drawled, he fucking drawled with a damn smug ass smirk on his face like he knew something Bellamy didn't. He visibly frowned but his brown eyes betrayed his curiosity as to what the teen was going to say next. 

"You tell me your last name and I'll tell you mine." He offered Bellamy. He was eyeing Bellamy with a sharp observant gaze as Bellamy kept glancing around the room in a vain attempt to keep track of Octavia. Bellamy forced himself to stop scanning the room and instead looked back at the swaying boy. 

"Blake."

"Murphy." The boy retorted promptly. Murphy. Bellamy hadn't heard his name before. If the parents weren't higher ups, most of the citizens on The Ark seemed to blend together to Bellamy. There was so many people in such a small space, it was hard to keep track of who was who. "I have another question for you." Murphy had that grin back on his face as he suddenly pressed himself to Bellamy's chest. Bellamy was stunned and his grip instinctively tightened on the bo-Murphy's hips. Murphy's lips suddenly brushed against Bellamy's ear and his breath was heated and voice smooth.

"Blake, right? Tell me this, Blake:" Murphy enunciated Bellamy's last name like a curse word and suddenly Murphy tangled one hand into Bellamy's thick black curls and the other came to rest on the back of Bellamy's neck. "What's a grown man like yourself doing at a dance for teenagers? How old are you?" he whispered it just loud enough for Bellamy to hear so at least Bellamy knew Murphy wasn't trying to oust him or cause some kind of a scene. Bellamy felt his cheeks turn bright red and he suddenly felt incredibly hot and trapped. Running away now will look odd and he can't afford to get stopped. 

"I-I'm not... an adult." Bellamy stuttered out, but he didn't sound at all convincing. He knew this because he can feel Murphy break into a grin against his flesh and heard him snicker in his ear. 

"You're such a terrible liar. You're way too built for a teenager. Your voice is too deep, you weren't talking to anyone and you were just standing there staring across the room. So, what's the answer? 'Cause you can either tell me, or you can tell it to the officers after I tell there's a 21 year old dude trying to get with teenagers, and I'll hear it through the grape vine. Either way I'll find out." Murphy knew. Of course Bellamy was too obvious, why didn't he just try to take someone else's guard shift for the dance? Because that would've been damn near impossible. Everybody wanted this shift, it was known to be one of the easiest nights to work. Bellamy barely moved as Murphy began to sway and slowly rub against Bellamy. Murphy seemed to take some kind of sick pleasure in having something to hold over Bellamy's head even though the two just met. What was he, a sociopath? Bellamy had to give some sort of answer. He wasn't exactly in a position to call Murphy's bluff. If he really did tell the officers milling about, they might think he was some kind of pervert seeing as more than enough people had witnessed him dancing with someone he was sure had to be under eighteen. He swallowed hard and he can't help how tightly he's gripping onto Murphy's hips. He's beyond stressed now, he's frightened and he wanted nothing more than to take off running the other way. But he can't make a scene, he can't get caught. Without him there Octavia would surely be found. Besides, Murphy had yet to make a comment about how Bellamy was using the teen's hips as his own personal human stress ball.

"Twenty-one..." He muttered out. It was barely audible but he knew Murphy heard it at the pleased sigh in his ear. Murphy tipped his head down to rest on Bellamy's shoulder and on the outside they looked like a regular couple dancing but on the inside Bellamy's heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. "How... How old are you?" Bellamy knew he was going to dread asking that question, but maybe it would ease some of his fear if he knew Murphy was at least 18. Murphy breathed out deeply and continued to romantically sway and move tenderly against Bellamy, as if they were lovers.

"Seventeen. Bet that's the answer you were hoping you wouldn't hear." Bellamy clenched his jaw tightly, Murphy, the stranger, seemed to be acting like this was a huge joke. Bellamy knew it was to the boy because Murphy didn't know the full story, didn't know what Bellamy was risking to be here. Bellamy started to glance around again. With Murphy's head on his shoulder it got a lot easier for him to get a clearer view of the room. He spotted Octavia in a totally different spot, she still seemed preoccupied and happy. The view was soon spoiled when Murphy lifted his head again. The moving lights catch over Murphy's face and Bellamy is able to truly see the almost unsettlingly bright color to Murphy's eyes. He could see the discomfort in Bellamy's eyes and it clearly amused him. 

"So, onto my original question. Why're you here, Blake? Are you some kind of pervert hoping to pick up some underage girl? Was it that girl you were staring at from across the room?" The questions poured out of Murphy's mouth and Bellamy begins to feel dizzy and overwhelmed, and a bit disgusted that Murphy would think he was checking out his own little sister. But then again they aren't supposed to have siblings so Bellamy can't exactly tell Murphy why he's disgusted. But he couldn't help the vitriol that seeped into his reply.

"Oh god, no, absolutely not!" Bellamy didn't mean to raise his voice. It's not very loud but it's just loud enough that the couple dancing next to them glanced over for a moment before they returned to their dance. Murphy cocked his head to the side and when the lights hit him again Bellamy could make out high, sharp cheekbones underneath the mask. He caught onto the denial and disgust in Bellamy's voice. 

"So... a guy?" Murphy pressed further and when he saw Bellamy stiffen he quickly added on. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean, I'm the one dancing up on you. You're still stiff as a board. Just relax, you're making us stand out. I'm not gonna rat." Murphy reassured him in what seemed like an uncharacteristically kind gesture. Bellamy knew he had a point, he's doing a shitty job blending in. He's never been a great dancer but he began to awkwardly mirror Murphy's movements. Murphy seemed pleased and rested his head back onto Bellamy's shoulder as he waited for Bellamy's answer. Bellamy sighed heavily and slowly shook his head.

"No, I didn't come here to pick anyone up. I... That girl is a... friend. She doesn't get out much so I wanted to make sure she would be alright." Bellamy skirted around the truth. He can't lie for shit and he figured maybe Murphy wouldn't see through him if he gave the teen a part of the truth. Murphy didn't call him out like last time and Bellamy felt like he could breathe again. Murphy bought it. 

"I don't think the officers would buy that story, but I guess I believe you." Murphy mused quietly. The slow song had transitioned into another and this time it was one that Bellamy knew well. It was one of his mother's favorite songs and he remembered dancing to it with Octavia in their quarters when she was just a little toddler. For some reason he felt he could trust Murphy a bit more now. A promise was just words but Murphy had said it with such conviction that he felt an urge to trust him. Bellamy needed to relax and keep blending in before any of the officers noticed anything odd. Bellamy's movements became less jerky and stilted, they became more smooth and real as the two moved in rhythm to the sweet music floating through the air. Murphy rested his forehead against Bellamy's, eyes cast to the floor as their clumsy movements slowly became synchronized.

"So, what if you did happen to pick someone up here? Someone that's not just a 'friend'. Well, a friend, but a different type of friend." Murphy smirked and Bellamy's cheeks instantly turned bright red at the insinuation. Thank god the lights were dim.

"Absolutely not, no way. These are kids here, you're a kid." Bellamy reminded the bright eyed teen in a rush of breath. "I'm not into that." He quickly defended. Murphy gave a familiar chuckle and the scented breath that played across Bellamy's lips smelled like sweet raspberries, sugar, and a hint of crudely homemade vodka. 

"Well you seem to be pretty into this dance with me." Murphy pointed. In that instant Bellamy became painfully aware of how close they are now to each other. Murphy's solid chest was pressed against his own, Murphy's hot forehead is still firmly planted against his own, and their lips are just a mere inch apart now. 

"I just like the song." Bellamy mumbled in defense, but honestly it's nice to just relax and enjoy a dance, let go of his burdens for a moment. He wondered what it would be like if he went to one of these dances with a guy. Bellamy had enjoyed the company of both men and women, but as he got older he discovered that he had more of an affinity to the sharp hard edge's of a man's body. Murphy's grin that Bellamy now believed to be a staple of his personality is back on and Bellamy sensed that mischievousness back in the air again. But he didn't slow his movements, didn't move his hands from Murphy's hips. The hand Murphy had planted in his hair began to slowly play with Bellamy's pitch black curls and Murphy slowly lifted his gaze from the floor and met Bellamy's swimming brown eyes. The grin was still firmly in place and something inside of Bellamy was telling him to run before the situation got out of hand but he didn't step away. Then just like that the situation escalated just like Bellamy had predicted. Murphy slowly leaned in, his lips first brushed against Bellamy's, a teasing invitation. Murphy was playing a game and Bellamy took the bait like a fool. He closed the last centimeters between him and Murphy's hovering lips and just like that they're locked in a heated yet slow and tender kiss. Bellamy could feel that while Murphy's smile has faded a bit, it's still there just faintly as the kiss that Bellamy could have dismissed as an innocent mistake turned serious. Murphy's tongue pressed to Bellamy's lips and like an idiot Bellamy allowed it. Murphy tasted just like the fruit punch Bellamy had been sipping earlier in a weak attempt to blend in, but there's a stinging bite to it that isn't just from the vodka. Bellamy wound his arms tightly around Murphy's slender waist in a much more welcoming and tender embrace than he had earlier been handling the teen with earlier. Murphy gave a pleased little moan when he tasted the sweetness still lingering on Bellamy's tongue. Murphy's hands tightened in Bellamy's curls, frantic, but the kiss remained slow and languid. After what felt like an eternity they finally broke apart and they were both breathing heavily, flushed and pleased with the outcome. The song wound down to an end and the music turned back to pop. Murphy reached up to run his fingers through his hair, fixing himself and regaining his composure.

"I think you liked more than just the song, Blake. How about it? Wanna leave with a new type of friend tonight?" Murphy proposed. The teen reached up to wipe his slick pink bottom lip with his thumb and Bellamy was about to mindlessly agree and drag Murphy to the closest closet when he remembered why he was here. 

"Shit, O." He gasped out loud as he frantically began to scan the room. There wasn't any sign of her anywhere. The officers were scanning ID's, and suddenly it looked like there were more officers than before. He heard the couple next to him say something about a solar flare disruption, prompting the guards to check all ID's. Bellamy did a quick headcount and realized that there really is a surplus of officers. One of them was on his radio, and there was absolutely no sign of Octavia anywhere.

"So how about it, Blake? Your quarters or mine?" Murphy's voice suddenly broke through over the loud thumping of the music. "Your friend will be fine on her own." He tried to reassure Bellamy but he didn't grasp the situation, he couldn't grasp it. No one here would he able to. The last thing on Bellamy's mind right now was a hookup. He needed to find Octavia and fast. If she got caught he would never forgive himself, he wouldn't even have a chance to because he would be floated. His slip up would cost his life, his mother's life, and in two years when Octavia turned 18, she would be floated as well. He shook his head frantically and it felt like he couldn't breathe through the lump in his throat. He glanced at the teen as the boy began reaching up to undo his mask, to let Bellamy see his face but he couldn't stay. Bellamy just frantically shook his head. He had let his dick take over, let himself get caught up over some teen with a hard on for him and it could end up costing his whole family their lives. 

"No, I can't I have to find her, I have to find my sister." He blurted it out without even thinking and Murphy looked completely caught off guard and confused.

"Wait, what?" He wanted answers but Bellamy didn't have time to give him. He's already walking away from Murphy, his heart beating frantically in his chest. 

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go. I have to go." Bellamy called over his shoulder. Murphy had slipped the mask off by now and Bellamy can just barely catch a glimpse of his face, but he tucked the name away. Murphy. He'd find him after he got Octavia safe and hidden. "I'm sorry!" he called one last time over his shoulder before he turned and tore the mask off. He threw it to the floor without a second thought and in a second he was sprinting past the guards and down the halls. He wouldn't let them take his little sister, he would find her and bring her back home safe.

 

 

But he didn't. That night, Bellamy, Octavia, and Aurora were all arrested. Octavia was in the Sky Box, in solitary before midnight. Bellamy isn't given a chance to say goodbye, to kiss her hair one last time, to hug her and tell her that he's sorry and beg for forgiveness. He's denied that. At 6AM the next morning Bellamy watches as his mother is walked into the hermetically sealed chamber and floated. Her last words to Bellamy are muffled through the thick, air tight glass but he hears them. Through his mother's sobs he hears her cry out, begging, pleading, 'keep Octavia safe, Bell, watch over your little sister when I'm gone' and seconds later she's floated, sucked out into the vacuum of space and Bellamy is left there on his knees, screaming a silent scream as he watches his mother executed for the crime of bearing a second child. His scream is silent because he must be strong for Octavia, for his little sister locked up and just awaiting her execution in 2 years. Her only crime is being born. When they drag him up to his feet, he can't stand on his own. He's completely alone and drained, both numb and in the most agonizing pain he's ever been in. Somehow he's spared, everything after his mother's last words just sounded like static to him, but Bellamy comes to find out that Jaha spared him an execution. Bellamy was seen as a victim of a crime in the eyes of Jaha, an innocent boy who was roped into his mother's lies. But he is stripped of his officer's uniform that he worked so very hard to get, that his mother sold herself for so that Bellamy would have a chance to become someone. He is demoted to a janitor, forced to leave his childhood quarters and be relocated to a more supervised sector. For the next few days Bellamy completely forgets about the boy, Murphy. When he accesses The Ark passenger list in an attempt to locate them, to find the one person he believes he has left, he sees that Murphy was arrested a night after the dance. Approximately 15 hours after Bellamy's mother was executed. Murphy was caught attempting to burn an officer's quarters down. The officer was the arresting officer in the case of stolen medical supplies involving Alex Murphy, John's father. The case is closed and ends with the young Murphy boy's father being floated when Murphy was 14. According to the database Murphy's mother passed away at the mere five days before the dance; alcohol poisoning. Murphy is caught and arrested, sent to The Sky Box a mere 2 hours after he is caught. Bellamy is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should do a part 2, an alternate landing reunion between Murphy and Bellamy!!


End file.
